Removal of particles and contaminants from solid state surfaces is a matter of great concern in integrated circuit manufacture. This concern includes, but is not limited to, semiconductor wafers, printed circuit boards, component packaging, and the like. As the trend to miniaturize electronic devices and components continues, and critical dimensions of circuit features become ever smaller, the presence of even a minute foreign particle on a substrate wafer during processing can cause a fatal defect in the circuit. Similar concerns affect other elements used in the manufacturing process, such as masks and reticules.
Various methods are known in the art for stripping and cleaning foreign matter from the surfaces of wafers and masks, while avoiding damage to the surface itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,536, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for removal of particles from solid-state surfaces by laser bombardment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,557 and 5,024,968, whose disclosures are also incorporated herein by reference, describe methods and apparatus for removing surface contaminants from a substrate by high-energy irradiation. The substrate is irradiated by a laser with sufficient energy to release the particles, while an inert gas flows across the wafer surface to carry away the released particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,286, whose disclosure is likewise incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus for removing minute particles (as small as submicron) from a surface to which they are adhered. An energy transfer medium, typically a fluid, is interposed between each particle to be removed and the surface. The medium is irradiated with laser energy and absorbs sufficient energy to cause explosive evaporation, thereby dislodging the particles.
One particularly bothersome type of contamination that is found on semiconductor wafers and lithography masks is residues of photoresist left over from a preceding photolithography step. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,834, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a process and system for stripping this photoresist using a high-intensity pulsed laser. The laser beam is swept over the entire wafer surface so as to ablate the photoresist. The laser process may also be effected in a reactive atmosphere, using gases such as oxygen, ozone, oxygen compounds, nitrogen trifluoride (NF3), etc., to aid in the decomposition and removal of the photoresist.
Various methods are known in the art for localizing defects on patterned wafers. A summary of these methods is presented in an article entitled “Defect Detection on Patterned Wafers,” in Semiconductor International (May 1997), pp. 64-70, which is incorporated herein by reference. There are many patents that describe methods and apparatus for defect localization, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,912 and 4,628,531, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference. Foreign particles are one type of defects that can be detected using these methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,424, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method and apparatus using laser-induced shock waves to dislodge particles from a wafer surface. A particle detector is used to locate the positions of particles on the wafer surface. A laser beam is then focused at a point above the wafer surface near the position of each of the particles, in order to produce gas-borne shock waves with peak pressure gradients sufficient to dislodge and remove the particles. It is noted that the particles are dislodged by the shock wave, rather than vaporized due to absorption of the laser radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,424 further notes that immersion of the surface in a liquid (as in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,286, for example) is unsuitable for use in removing small numbers of microscopic particles.
Various methods are known in the art of surface contamination control using integrated cleaning. A summary of these methods is presented in an article entitled “Surface Contamination Control Using Integrated Cleaning” in Semiconductor International (June 1998), pp. 173-174, which is incorporated herein by reference.